nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come? Next Nazi Zombies Map: Зомби отель
What is to come after Ascension? Will there be a new Zombie map, or just multiplayer map packs? New characters? New weapons? New era? Read more to see what I would enjoy to be in the next Zombie map. Be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think about Nazi Zombies. And remember: This is all theory! Nothing of it is real. Enjoy! Map The map will be an abandoned hotel in Moscow, Russia. The characters are Tank Demspey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. The map's name is "Зомби отель", which means "Zombie Hotel" when translated to English. 'Backstory:' After succumbing to effects the accelerated aging process caused by their teleportation into the 1960s, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinksi, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen retire after fighting at Ascension. When they return to their countries, they live a moddest life style for several years. Until once more they are called to duty. They reunite with each other at Зомби отель after being seperated for several years. They enter the hotel and begin the fight the Russian Zombie horde once more. 'Russian Civilian zombies:' These zombies are not Russian zombies like the ones from Ascension, they are Russian civilians that were zombiefied by traces of Element 115 in the area. Gas Zombies also reappear instead of Space Monkeys. 'Zombie Boss:' The Zombie boss in this map is the zombiefied General Nikita Dragovich. His body was recovered from the Numbers Station by Russian divers and experimented on by the remaining Ascension scientists in hopes of bringing him back to life. Dragovich will attempt to steal to players' weapons. However, unlike the Pentagon Thief, he will not run as fast. Weapons I decided to change the weapons up a bit. The starting pistols are different for each character, but they do the same amount of damage and the magazine size has been adjusted so they have the same amount of rounds. The following weapons are in the map: 'Pistols' *Colt M1911 - for Tank Dempsey *Makarov - for Nikolai Belinksi *CZ75 - for Takeo Masaki *ASP - for Edward Richtofen *Python 'Submachine guns' *MPL *PM63 *Skorpion *Kiparis *MP5K *Spectre 'Assualt rifles' *M16 *M14 *Commando *AUG *G11 *AK-47 *AK-74u *Famas *Galil *FN FAL 'Machine guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *SPAS-12 *Olympia *HS-10 *Stakeout 'Sniper rifles' *Dragunov *L96A1 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Specials' *Crossbow *Ballistic Knife *Tomahawk 'Wonder Weapons' *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Thundergun *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Dual-Wield *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Dolls Utilities Teleportes, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, two Elevators, Electro-Shock Barriers, and the Mystery Box all appear in the map. The Teleportes are just like the one in Kino der Toten except that it has a Hammer & Sickle (Russian symbol) where the Swastika was. The Pack-a-Punch Machine looks no different, same with the Electro-Shock Barriers and Mystery Box. The Elevators also look the same but do not play any music. Perks and Power-Ups 'Power-Ups' Nuke, Insta-Kill, Death Machine, Insta-Kill, Carpenter, Fire Sale, and Double Points all make a reappearance. New Power-Ups called "Triple Points" and "Berserker" make their debut here. Triple Points triples the amount of points earned. Berserker is an extremely rare Power-Up that will only be awarded past round 20. It will let the player have unlimited ammo, health, and points for 30 seconds. 'Perks' Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, Quick Revive, Stamin-Up, and PhD Flopper all reappear and have the same effect as before. But a "new" Perk-a-Cola called "Amm-O-Matic" appears. Amm-O-Matic was supposed to appear in the Call of Duty: World at War ''maps of Shi No Numa and Der Riese but was taken out at the last minute. In Зомби отель it can be bought for 500 points and will allow to player to have unlimited ammo for 30 seconds. Possible Gameplay/Rooms 'Starting Room/Lobby' The Lobby is the starting room. The Lobby is very huge and has many obstacles, such as couches, chairs, and statues. On the right side of the Lobby is a small section that looks similar to the bar section of Kino der Toten's starting room. However, this section was once the check-in area. Behind the counter is the Quick Revive Perk. There are four holes in the walls that zombies can come from. The M14 and Olympia can be bought here. Also, the teleporter link pad is here. 'Right Hallway' If the players choose to take the right set of stairs, they muist first clear debris for 1000 points. After the debris is cleared, they can walk up the stairs. To the right of the top of stairs is a hallway. The players can walk down the Hallway. The MPL can be purchased here for 1000 points. Down through the hallway on the right and left side are many doors that cannot be opened. Every two doors has a hole in it that zombies can come from. In all, there are 8 windows. The Juggernog Perk can be bought here and is located in the middle of the Hallway. At the very end of the hallway is a door that can be opened for 1500 points. 'Staircase' If the players chose to open the door at the end of the Hallway, they find themselves in a staircase that is similar to the one in Kino der Toten. At the bottom of the Staircase a Stakeout shotgun and MP5K can be bought. Also at the bottom of the staircase is a white door that can be opened for 1000 points. There is one window at the bottom of the staircase where zombies come from. 'Theater' If the players opened the door they can enter the Theater. The Theater is the main area of Зомби отель. It is similar to the theater in Kino der Toten, as it has a Mystery Box spawn point and the single Teleporter. The Theater is the largest part of the map. It has a total of 4 windows. However, Gas Zombies climb down from the cieling in random places, making it somewhat hard to navigate around the Theater. The Perks Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper can be bought here. Stamin-Up is at one side of the Theater and PhD Flopper is at the other. The power switch is also located here. When the power is turned on, the doors that are in the Lobby open, and the player can then run from the Lobby to the Theater by using this quick route. The Sickle can be purchased from the wall for 3000 points in this area. 'Left Hallway' If the player deciced the clear the debris on the left staircase at the Lobby, it too will lead them to another hallway. The Hallway also has many doors with holes in them that zombies can spawn from. The PM63 can be purchased here. In the middle of the Hallway the Speed Cola Perk is available. At the end of the Hallway there is an Elevator. Debris can be cleared from the Elevator door for 500 points. To activate the Elevator, a player must sacrifice 250 points. The Elevator leads upward to another room. 'Gallery' If the players took the Elevator, the Elevator takes them to the Gallery. The Gallery has multiple paintings. The room itself has four main walls and is shaped like a triangle. Four of them are of John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Fidel Castro, and Richard Nixon in the Pentagon fighting zombies. If the player is Tank Dempsey and shoots the painting of JFK, he'll say "Who's that piece of badassness?!". The Gallery has three windows. The AK-74u can be bought off the wall. There is a door that can be purchased and leads to another room. 'Dining Room' The Dining Room is what the door in the Gallery leads to. The Dining Room is the second largest room in the map. There are six rows of tables with chairs around them, similar to the starting room in "Five". These tables serve as annoying obstacles. There are four walls in this room, with three windows on each. The Mystery Box is also spawned here every game. An M16 and Claymores are available for purchase in the Dining Room. On the far left of the room in the corner is an Elevator. A player must use 250 points to use it. The Elevator takes them down to the Theater. 'Pack-a-Punch Machine Room''' The Pack-a-Punch Machine is housed in a small, secret room that can only be opened once Dragovich has been killed. Double Tap Root Beer can be bought in the Pack-a-Punch Machine Room as well. After the power is turned on, Perks are bought, weapons are Pack-a-Punched, and all doors have been opened, the players fight limitless waves of Russian zombies!﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts